My Sword SISTER?
by DellaOfEngland
Summary: Our favorite white-wearing-ninja gets turned into a woman and Snake Eyes is finding it hard and awkward to cope with his 'brother's' current state.
1. Chapter 1

_ Storm Shadow_

This is how it should be. Snake Eyes fighting on the right and Kim on the left. Of course I'll never say that to them because then they'll ask if I'm okay, I'm never expressing my feelings through words. No, not words but swords and my other weapons, everyone of the Joes should know that by now.

Back to fighting. Back to what i love and do best. I easily swung my blade around me, slicing my enemy's stomach open and being rewarded with a howl of pain. Yes, I love that cry. The cry of sure fire pain rising and falling throughout the entire body. I've heard it many, many times before and everytime it gives me the same rush of power. It never gets old. I gave a tiny smile and continued, not even realizing my suroundings anymore. All I knew and felt right now was the need to kill anything that stood before me. I could easily manage to slip into this state of mind. Snake tells me I get scary when I'm like this. But I don't care what he has to say about my appearance in battle. I just love to fight.

Suddenly I slipped out of my beast-like trance and stopped fighting altogether. Why? I heard a gasp of pain and had no idea where it was coming from. What's going on? Snake stopped fighting as well and ran over to me, signaling Kim to protect us. What on earth- I heard it again! But this time it sounded farther away. Then Snake was right next to me tearing off some of his sleeve and pressed to my waist. What the hell? My katana felt sticky and wet, I looked down at it to see blood all over the handle. Whose blood could... it was mine. The crushing reality fell hard and so did I. The pain swept in and all sound of battle did also. I felt like the man who I slice open not to long ago. I looked over at Snake and wished I haden't moved. I flinched and grabbed my side breathing hard. Snake stopped everything and looked straight at me. Things weren't going well for me right now. And things went even worse when eveything turned to black.

_Snake Eyes _

I was fighting the shaky man in front of me with so little effort I could have deafeted him with my eyes closed. Kim was fighting hard and confidently. Storm was his normal self clutching his side and hunching over...wait, WHAT? He had been shot in the side and bleeding heavily. I ran towards Storm who was standing in the middle of the battle field with a dazed, almost confused look in his eyes. But his face was different than his eyes. His face was contorted in pain and his teeth were clenched together. He was silently taking the pain, why does he do that instead of yelling for help? If I had not lokked around, I wouldn't have known of my brother's suffering. I acted fast and tore off some of my sleeve. He watched and his eyes still read,'What's going on?'. Then, like he had been shot again, fell. He gasped over and over in pain and suffering, his eyes closed tightly with pure pain and then opened in surprise. What do I do? He grabbed his side and moaned, then went back to breathing hard. Sweat rolled down his face as his tone became pale. Oh no. No, no ,no, no NO! I watched Kim defeanding us for only a second and got a horrible idea that Storm and Kim were going to die. As I was about to help protect Storm, the worst happened. He passed out. His blood was still pumping out of him a fast and concerning pace. He wasn't dead, but if we didn't get help soon, he would be.

"Sensei! What do we do?" Kim screamed. I was lifting shaking Storm's head and silently begging him to awaken. "Sensei!" she screamed again with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then someone hit her over the head and she as well, passed out. Before I knew it, the same had been done to me. I may not wake to see Storm alive. Or I may not wake at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Snake Eyes_

"Where does this one go, sir?"

"Just put him over there by his brother"

"Yes sir. Sir, are you sure he'll be alive when we want to do the experiment?"

"Oh, no worries. If I've learned anything from him it's that he won't stop untill every drop of blood is gone, whether it be his or his enemy's. Now don't question orders and bound him more losely then the others."

That was the only part I heard before closing my eyes once more. Nearly an hour later they snapped back open. I cursed fouly in my mind and took a good look around.

The 'room' (prison cell) was enormouse and the ceiling was so high I had trouble seeing the top. It was cold, dark, and had a musty smell about it. The wall were a stone brown color as were the dirty blood speckled floors. There were no windows and no way to get out except through a giant cell door That was being gaurded by four very high rank Cobra soldiers.

All the Joes that came on this mission were chained up to the bottom of a large stone wall including me. They were awake already and if they weren't panicking, they were cursing as I was. I looked down at myself and saw my wrists and ankles were bound with more chains than the rest, they even gave me a nice chain collar. Man, I wonder if Storm has this special treatment as well. I turned over to check and my stomach turned with my neck.

Storm was deathly pale and a small stream of dried blood lead out of his mouth. His suit was covered in blood, on the left was his own and the right was splatters of someone else's. He was covering the bullet wound with his right arm and slouching against the wall, his lolling unconciously at his side. I stared in horror at my sword brother. I would've began to cry bitterly if it haden't been for his long, low breaths. Other than that, Storm Shadow looked quite dead.

I attempted to reach for him, but the chains only let my fingers get to him. I tried with everything I had left in me to get to him, and one pair of bloody wrists later, I got him. I pushed him close and held his head in my arms. He was still unconcious, but still breathing. I shook him a bit and earned a short moan of exhastion and pain. I will keep shaking him untill his eyes open, oh brother you must live! STAY WITH ME! The other Joes looked at me as I attempted to awaken him. I could hear Kim silently crying and Scarrlet hushing her soothingly, telling her it would be okay. I could hear the gasps of sorrow and plots of revenge for taking one of their own. I could hear myself wondering what I would do without Storm, my brother, the only family I have left. No. NO! NO revenge will have to happen and I won't live without my sword brother. He WILL wake. He HAS to wake! I shook him with a little to much vigour, making his hands clench into fists. Finally he moaned again and opened his big brown eyes, but only slightly. "Snake?" he softly whimpered and began to weakly cough. I grabbed him tighter and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Even though he was showing signs of life now (barely) I only felt half relieved. He was still in need of urgent medical care, fast. Kim tugged on her chains and stared at us. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto the floor at a fast speed. Every whip of her head made the tears fly off her face. She was a mess. "STORM! STORM SHADOW! STORM SHADOW..." she trailed off and took a deep breath and yelled at him once more with all the air in her lungs "THOMAS ARASHIKAGE GET UP RIGHT NOW! GET UP!" she screamed at him. I don't know if he heard her at all, but if he did, he wasn't showing any signs of it.

I held him even closer and, unbeleively, I began to quietly cry. I pleaded with all my heart, with all my soul, and with all my mind for him to stay with me. I was sitting in a crossleged position with my brother's head near my heart in my arms. His arms dangled uselessly to the side and his legs lay flat against the ground without even twitching. His body had seemingly given up, but his soul wasn't quite ready to leave. Not yet.

As I wept over him he slowly brought his shakey, bloody hand up to my face and caressed my cheek as if I were the one dying. I grabbed his hand and stared at him. "It's okay Snake. Don't cry over me." Storm whispered so only I could hear him. That made me feel worse as a clutched his hand even tighter than I already had it. He began to cough once more, but this time it was for longer. He stopped and rested his head once more and blood began to trickle over the dry blood on his mouth. It was clear. My brother is dying in my arms.

"Oi! Leave go him!" a high rank Cobra hollered at us.

"I'll go tell Destro that the betrayer is up" one said to the other.

"Do that, hurry!"

"No worries boys," a horribly familiar voice sounded, to close for comfort.

"Sir!" both men said in unision while saluting.

"I'll take things from here. I had already started my way down here but decided to hurry ny pace after hearing a lass screaming her head off. Open the cell door. Now. The Commander has given my orders on what to do with the man he once trusted."

"Yes sir!"

The call door creaked open and he walked in. If one thought Storm Shadow had some sort of arragance about him, they haven't seen Destro yet. Even the way he walked just made me want to punch him straight in the face.

"Well, well, well," he stopped right next to me and Storm. "What's going on here? A little snake wants his brubber to snuggle-wuggle with?" He said chuckling. He's making fun of me, eh? Oh, when I get loose from this hell-hole I'm gonna-

"Not lookin' to good old friend! Here, come with me I'll make you better!"

I gripped Storm tighter. Destro saw that, laughed, and pointed a gun at Duke, the person next to me. Duke's eyes grew three times their size as the gun inched closer and closer to his nose. "Five, four, three, two-" Destro began counting down in a sing-song sort of voice. Fine, I loosened my grip on Storm as he said two. "Ada boy!" He took Storm's chains off the wall and held them. "No worries! I know just what to do! Come along Stormy!" He tugged at the chains and ordered Storm to get up. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Suddenly, Storm Shadow slowly and shakely rose to his feet, his head rolling to the side and blood still dripping out of his mouth.

Destro tugged, throwing Storm off balance and falling crushingly to the hard, hard ground. "Gaurds, grab his arms and drag him with me." Two gaurd imediatly came in and grabbed both arms. "Sir." They shouted out of fear and respect. Then, they dragged him away.

Leaving me to cry and slam my fist straight into the wall. This was all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

_Storm Shadow_

Snake Eyes crying was the rarest of the rare to see. And ,of course, he did it because of me. I felt so guilty seeing him in such a state of dispair that I had to do something, and reaching out to touch him was the only thing I had half the strength to do. That just made him cry even harder. You can't hear him, but you can see his breaths at an uneven pace and his shoulders do the same. He grasped my hand and shook his head. I could see what he was thinking as if he wasn't wearing the mask to hide his facial expressions, he thought knew I wasn't going to make it through whatever punishment Cobra had for me.

I made sure that he was wrong. I held on to life like a child to it's security blanket, I wasn't going down without a fight. Nearly ten gaurds were in my privet little cell sneering at me. Including Destro. As soon as they got me in there, they circled around me, each one taking a good kick at my stomach or my head. I gasped and yipped in pain several times. That only made them stop and throw their heads back in laughter. Soon I had my arms covering my head and curled up into a little ball. Finally, after about twenty minutes of brutal beatings they stopped. Even though I was half unconscious, I could still feel the pain of them roughly chaining me to a wall with my feet barely touching the ground, whipping me, punching me, kicking me, and poking at my bullet wound once more. Only this time I couldn't do much to defend myself. I was going to let go in three, two-

As if on cue, right after Destro gave it his all punching my gut, the door swung open to reveal a most hated face. Cobra Commander. "That's enough Destro. I think he's learned almost half of his lesson" he said in the voice that would make most people's skin crawl, but it only made my blood boil. I gave a little snarl but it quickly turned into a pained look as he examined my wound. "What's the matter friend? Feeling pain? Well I know a cure for that! Don't worry, you'll no longer feel this pain, but a pain much, much worse. Guards hand it to me." one of the guards gave him a shot needle with a purple liquid to it. This is going to hurt like hell.

The guard gave me a pitiful look. He knew what was coming and so did I. When I left, they were working on a torturing shot and the patient could never be relieved of it, they pain was supposed to be never ending headaches, nausea, bodes moving on their own, and the feeling of fire charring your skin off; they couldn't even die. The Commander laughed cruelly and jabbed it into my left arm as hard as he could.

I could already feel it burning like lava under my skin and spreading throughout my body. I gave a loud yell of pain and the Commander laughed as the last of the liquid drained into me. That's when I passed out once more.

_Snake Eyes_

My brother, I'm going to commit suicide. Yes, it is a poor choice to make, but I just cannot deal with your loss. Your all I had.

I looked at the spot he was in before I cradled him. It had a bloody spot right below where his left torso was. The Joes looked at me, at the door, and back at me. They knew as well as I did that we were not going to see him again.

The room became very quiet. Even though he was much closer to me and the other Joes stayed away from him at times, they still grieved. Death for the Joes had an incredibly large toll on the lot of us. No matter how close we were to them. They hung there heads low and looked up very seldom.

And our eyes grew with tears and anger when we heard him scream.


	4. Chapter 4

_Storm Shadow_

I opened my eyes with great difficulty. I was so tired and sore I couldn't wait to complain to Snake. Oh, that's right. I can't complain to Snake. I'm chained to a wall with a hole in my waist and some strange concoction runing wildly through my veins.

The thing was, I didn't feel like I was in that much pain. Maybe if I moved I could feel it more... I moved my waists a bit and felt nothing but my body telling me to go back to sleep. I wanted so badly to fall back into that uneasy sleep, but I wanted to know why I didn't feel that deep pain anymore.

I looked down. I looked up. I looked down. WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY CHEST?

OH MY FRICKING GOD, WHY DO I HAVE A WOMAN'S BODY? AM I STILL THOMAS ARASHIKAGE, OR AM I SOMEONE ELSE?

Okay Tommy, snap out of it. The sooner I calmed down, the more I realized that the chains were so wonderfully loose around my much now smaller wrists. Slowly, I slipped both hands out and fell to the floor with and uncomfortable movement from my... whatevers.

I was in a rediculus position with my legs still attached to the wall and the rest of 'me' sprawled out like a drunk on the cold floor. I scooted back and assisted my ankles out and just sat there. I felt like wailing to Sanke Eyes of the mess I had gotten into. Instead, I sat there and curled up into a ball.

What would Snake Eyes say if I ever got out of here? Would he laugh at me? Would he not want anything to do with me? Would...Could I ever be his sword brother again? Oh dear God, what's going on?

All of a sudden I heard gaurds in the distance and caught my name. I listened in close and scooted against the wall.

"So the Commander gets so mad at that one guy for putting the gender-bender shot inside Storm Shadow, that he injected the right one into that gaurd!"

"Hey man, don't be messin' with me. Is you lyin'?"

"No! I swear it! Watched it with my own eyes!"

"Whatever."

The blood boiled beneath my skin. So. They screwed up. On me. Wrong choice.

They were foolish enough to leave my bag of weapons in the corner so I grabbed it and hacked away at the bars of my cell untill... TWANG! One of the bars broke off, leaving a narrow exit for my new body to slip through.

In my new, sore body I crept to the place where the others were being held finally, I saw them. It appeared that they had a little break-out plan of there own though...

_Snake Eyes_

In my sorrow and want for vengence, I fought the gaurds with nearly as much cruelty as a regular fighting Storm Shad... No. I can't even think of his name right now. It hurts.

I snapped the neck of the gaurd in front of me and moved on to my next victim when suddenly... a cry of annoyance rings through the field. A women is seen fighting the gaurds with bitterness, beauty, and difficulty. They were all around her, some begging for her to hit them. She was in trouble.

Not ready for yet another to die, I took action. Even though I didn't know her, I wanted to help her. As I got closer I noticed something about the katanas she was holding. Oh my God. There Storm's! I rushed to her. She is my only link to exacatly what happened to my brother. She didn't see me coming and continued to fight. She seemed to know what she was doing, she was just having trouble doing it.

I got to her and swiped the stomaches af the gaurds surrounding her. She had some minor bruises and a small cut, but what had really affected her was absolute exhaustion. Before I could grab her, she fell on her knees and slumpt on the ground. I kneeled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, forsing her to look at me. When she did she had tears in her eyes. I studied her and just now realized that for whatever reason she was in Storm's bloodied suit...man, does she have a story to tell.

She just looked at me, reliefed yet sad. It seemed like she saw right through me, knowing who I was, what I could do, my strengths, my weaknesses, everything. Whoever she was, she was beautiful and I didn't care what she knew about me.

She had long jet black hair, a caramal complection, perfectly pink-ish lips, and a malicious glint in her dark brown eyes.

As I gazed at her, her eyes closed, she hair swayed, and her body fell towards me. I grabbed her, praying that she wasn't dead as well. A steady breath was all I neaded and a steady breath I recieved.

I had only just realized that the battle had ended and Scarlett was running towards us.

"Who is that? Was she fighting alone?"

I nodded and oviosly didn't answer the first question. I scooped her up and pressed her against me, handeling her with care. Her head rolled to the side and her arm hung down to the ground. Not matter what position she was in she was still lovely. Storm would've liked her and she would've loved him. Storm had his way with the ladies, so copying his methods, I ran swiftly out and carried her.


End file.
